This invention relates to ultra-hard abrasive particles.
Diamond and cubic boron nitride particles are synthesised commercially in large quantities in a variety of countries around the world. The synthesis involves providing a source material, typically graphite in the case of diamond, and hexagonal boron nitride in the case of cubic boron nitride, which is mixed with a solvent/catalyst and then subjecting this mixture to elevated temperature and pressure conditions at which the particular particle being produced is crystallographically stable.
It is possible to influence the growth and physical characteristics of synthesised particles by varying one or more of a number of factors. For example, factors which can be varied are the temperature and pressure of the system, the configuration of the reaction capsule, the impurity profile of the source material and the mechanical and physical characteristics of the solvent/catalyst and source material. In this way, particles can be tailored to meet specific requirements.